


Cliffside

by Superellysan



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Foreshadowing, Gen, Originally kinda set after X4 but can honestly be anywhere, short musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superellysan/pseuds/Superellysan
Summary: Watching the sun set over the cliffs had become a tradition of theirs, but it felt different this time.As if something was coming to an end.





	Cliffside

Pebbles crunched under his boots as the teleport beam dematerialized around him, leaving him with the sight of the ocean and the setting sun. His friend was standing at the edge of the cliffside, his silhouette darkened by the dying light.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
“Why’d you call me out here?”  
His friend turned, his hair scoring a bleak stain across the sun as he did. His face was obscured by shadows.  
“It’s become a tradition, X. Us, watching the sun set after a war.”  
X walked closer.  
“Zero, the war ended a week ago.”  
Zero turned away to stare at the darkening horizon again.  
“I know.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“…”  
“You can tell me. I’m your friend.”  
“…. I know.”

Silence stretched between them as the sky was slowly dyed in hues of red and purple. X wanted to approach his friend, to stand by his side as the sun continued to dip lower, but something held him back. Zero continued to simply stare at the horizon and the setting sun.

“X.”  
“Yes?”  
“Tell me about your dream again.”  
The request had a wistful air about it, a note of deep sorrow.  
“…. My dream?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What for?”  
“…..”

Silence answered him, so he gave an answer to the silence. “My dream… my dream is to create a world where humans and reploids can live in peace… a world where any two people can join hands, and understand each other… Where there’s no more conflict, no more hatred, no more fighting or killing…”

The sun sank behind the horizon, throwing Zero’s frame completely into shadow.

“…. That’s a beautiful dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything (and you can entirely thank college and my accounting coursework for that >:/ ), but this is something that's been sitting in my drafts for a bit and I finally decided that hell, I want to post it.  
> I'm not gonna make any promises about upload schedules or anything like that because I have no idea when I'll have the time to work on anything in the next few months, but I promise that I'll try and get things finished and up! And thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments on my stuff, it means the world to me to see y'all are still reading and enjoying my works even when I can't give as much as I want to currently ;u;  
> Hope you have a wonderful day, and until next time!


End file.
